Environmentally sealed electrical connector assemblies generally include a pair of mating connector housings, such as male and female housings, wherein one of the housings mounts some form of "O" ring seal which is compressed against the housing of the mating connector to seal the mating interface between the housings. In addition, each matable connector housing mounts a plurality of terminals or contacts which are respectively terminated to a plurality of electrical wires. The wires and/or terminals project through sealing blocks which are effective to seal the interior of the connector housings from the environment in the area of the exiting wires. A typical sealed connector of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,085 to Inoue, dated Jul. 26, 1983.
One of the problems which continues to plague such sealed connector assemblies concerns the buildup of pressure within the connector housings during mating of the connectors, as well as the creation of a vacuum during unmating of the connectors. In other words, with such sealed connectors, especially in larger connector assemblies, high mating and unmating forces often are experienced because of the pressure buildup due to air trapped within the connector housings during mating, as well as a vacuum created within the connector housings during the unmating process. Such pressure buildups within the connector housings also may cause leaks, because the pressure buildup may unseat or distort the seals.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a very simple release mechanism which creates a pressure relief to allow air to escape or enter the connector housings during the mating and unmating processes, the pressure relief being effected automatically in response to mating and unmating the connectors.